


Naruto Save Gaara

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AMV, Bromance, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "Show me if it's worth saving me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Save Gaara

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken as Naruto/Gaara or just as friendship. I thought this song fit their relationship either way. 
> 
> Song: Savin Me by Nickelback


End file.
